A Fight For the Two of Us
by MBrabs1996
Summary: What if Katniss was really pregnant when she entered the Quarter Quell? Watch as Katniss and Peeta struggle to survive...not only for them selves, but for their baby too. Please R&R. Story is better than it sounds! Title may change!
1. Telling Peeta

**A/N: So, I was sitting in the staff lounge at the aquarium where I work, and I had this idea...what if Peeta was being honest when he told Ceasar Katniss was pregnant? Well, you're about to find out! It's third person because I suck at first person! Lol **

Katniss watched anxiously as Peeta walked up on to the stage to have his interview with Ceasar, it was all up to him to lie smoothly and make people like them, the star crossed lovers of district twelve. They both warm up the audience by joking with each other and things start getting serious once more.

"So, I have to ask, weren't you glad that you and Katniss got at least a few months of happiness alone together?"

"Yes, but..." Peeta started and trailed off.

"But what, Peeta? Isn't a few months together better than no time at all?" Ceasar asked.

"Yes, but now there's the baby to think about"

Katniss sighed, he's done it again, made the capitol fall in love with him. Katniss and the other tributes got up and left. She didn't want to see or talk to Peeta now, she didn't know how he knew she was pregnant, seeing as how the only one she told was Prim...

_Prim! I'm going to kill her if I make it out of these games a second time! _Katniss thought. Once she reached her room, Katniss turned around, debating on finding Peeta and talking to him. But before she could even do that, she's stopped by intense nausea, and goes to her bathroom to throw up.

"Katniss?" Peeta asked from the door way.

"How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"Did my sister tell you?" The brunette asked.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Katniss looked up at Peeta and her eyes widened.

_He really didn't know. _She thought, and stood up on shaky legs.

"I'm pregnant, Peeta"

**A/N: So, like it? Hate it? Let me know! Please review!**


	2. Peeta's Reaction

**A/N: Hey guys! So here's chapter 2, I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

Peeta did nothing, only stared at Katniss. The seventeen-year-old was starting to get nervous as the silence dragged on.

"It's mine, right?" Peeta asked.

Katniss nodded, "yes Peeta, it's definitely yours"

"You know what this means?" The other tribute asked.

Katniss shook her head.

"It means, we technically aren't living a lie, I want you to marry me if we make it out of these games"

"Peeta, there are only twenty-four of us and one comes out"

"Well, then I want that person to be you, you need to live, so the baby can live, I will do whatever it takes to protect you" Peeta told her.

"If we both got out of this a second time, I don't want you to marry me because of the baby"

"I want to marry you! I love you" Katniss smiled as she and Peeta walked back towards the bed and spent the night together sleeping in each others comforting embrace.

The next morning, the two of them awoke to find Katniss's prep team standing over them, and two of which, immediately burst into tears.

"Remember what Cinna said!" The other woman hissed.

Peeta tiredly got up and returned to his room so he could get ready.

Katniss sighed,

_I'm ready to die_

**A/N: So, like it? Hate it? 5 reviews until the next chapter!**


	3. The Arena

**A/N: Hey guys! So, i'm probably not gonna be updating this story every day like I do with my other ones. Because i'm in the process of working on my other THG fan fic and my PLL one. And thinking of a sequel for my Batman story! So, just thought i'd let you know!**

Katniss and Cinna walked into the launch room where Cinna finished getting the brunette ready.

"That was some lie that Peeta came up with" Cinna stated.

Katniss sighed, "that's because it wasn't a lie" She answered. Cinna looked at her, Katniss thought he was going to cry.

"Remember, _Girl on fire, _i'm still betting on you" Cinna said, and hugged her, watching as she walked into the tube.

When the tube closed around the seventeen-year-old, peacekeepers came into the room, viciously forcing Cinna on to his knees and beating him. Katniss watched, terrified, as they brought Cinna away, leaving a blood stain on the floor.

The brunette sat, slouched in the tube, until she remembered she had to be standing up right.

"Cinna's dead" She choked. Her eyes widened as she saw the arena for the first time. The pedistals were in some kind of lake and the cornucopia was dead in the middle of it.

_This is no place for the girl on fire. _

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Let me know!**


	4. Running

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated i've been working on another story!**

She has less than a minute before the canon goes off and Katniss plunges into the water. Survival and protecting Peeta is the only thing on her mind. Swimming as fast as she can towards the cornucopia, immediately looking for Peeta.

"Peeta?" She called, and grabbed a bow and some arrows, running towards the forest.

The night before, she and Peeta had agreed to meet up in the woods, far away from the other tributes.

"Peeta!" She called again, and ran into a force that knocked her on the ground, the seventeen-year-old was maybe less than a hundred yards from the forest.

"Fire girl?"

"Finnick!" Katniss shouted, the girl half expected him to raise his trident and finish her off, right then and there, only he didn't.

"Leaving behind the husband, are you?" He asked, "well, i'll get him, don't want you to be too stressed in your condition" Finnick said, and jumped into the water after Peeta, leaving Katniss to watch anxiously.

**A/N: I know, it's short, what do you think? Let me know! Please review!**


	5. Alliance

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter 5, enjoy!**

Katniss watched anxiously as Finnick made his way to the cornucopia with Peeta. Mags had joined her as part of the alliance, which was good, they needed as many people as possible to protect Peeta.

"Johanna!" Finnick called. Johanna Mason. She was in her early twenties, and won her first Hunger Games by looking weak so the other tributes wouldn't bother with her. Turns out, she could kill pretty viciously with an axe.

"What now?" Johanna asked.

"Grab as many weapons as you possibly can! And kill as many tributes as you can!" Finnick ordered, everyone nodded as Katniss handed Peeta a bow and arrows.

"What happened to meeting up in the forest?" Peeta asked.

"I was running towards the forest, but I literally, ran into Finnick." The brunette explained as Mags came up to them.

"Finnick wants you two to get away from here, we'll meet up on high ground" The old woman stated. Katniss didn't want to trust Finnick just yet, but, at the moment, she had no choice. The woman didn't even trust Johanna.

"Come on!" Peeta called, and they ran into the woods. They needed to get as far away from the cornucopia as possible.

For the next half an hour, they alternated between running and walking, until they stopped completely.

"I think it's safe to stop" She said, out of breath.

Peeta nodded in agreement as they took refuge in a nearby tree and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

In the early hours of the morning, the two seventeen-year-olds awoke to the sound of approaching foot steps.

"Where are they?" Johanna asked.

"I don't know, they couldn't have gone far." Another voice said.

Beetee.

"We're up here!" Peeta whispered urgently as they climbed down.

"I said go to high ground!" Mags told the two. They shrugged.

"So, what's the plan?" Katniss asked. Everyone looked at each other and thought of one thing.

Water.

**A/N: So, like it? Hate it? Let me know!**

**Also, I posted another Hunger Games story, it's called "Smoldering Flames" so make sure to check that out!**

**5 reviews for the next chapter!**


	6. Passing Out

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I've been working on another Hunger Games story, it's called, _Games In Heaven _if you wanna check that out too! Enjoy!**

For almost six hours, they had been looking all over the forest for water. Katniss remembered her last games, in which she had almost died from dehydration, and just like last time, she was starting to feel the effects.

"You okay?" Peeta asked.

Katniss nodded, "yeah, i'm fine, I just want to find water."

Peeta nodded, still unsure.

"I don't know Peeta, she doesn't look too good." Johanna said, seeming genuinely worried.

"Hey Haymitch! How about some water? If not for me, maybe Katniss?" The boy yelled.

Finnick sighed, annoyed, and set down his trident, "lets stop for the night, we can continue tomorrow." He explained.

Just as the twenty-four-year-old had said that, Katniss felt her vision starting to fade, and everything went black...

**A/N: Opinions? I know it's short! I'm starting to get writers block!**


	7. Water

**A/N: Hey guys! So, today has been a really upsetting day for me, about 30 minutes from where I live, there was a shooting, at an elementary school...20 out of the 28 people who lost their lives were children between the ages of 5 and 10, 6 or 7 were teachers, and one was the shooter him self. Who in their mind would kill an innocent child? It's like 9/11 all over again! The shooter is a piece of shit! Anyway, somebody asked me why Katniss passed out, well, she passed out from dehydration, and yes, it's possible, it's happened to me before. Enjoy!**

Katniss awoke with a bad headache and severe nausea.

"Good, you're awake." Finnick said.

"What happened?" The brunette asked, looking at everyone in the group.

"You got dehydrated and started to pass out, we thought we were losing you at one point." Peeta explained.

"Yeah, loverboy here almost had a panic attack, he wouldn't sleep either, oh, by the way, you've been out for two days." Johanna explained.

"How many are dead?"

"The eleven people from the blood bath and one of the district six morphlings." Beetee explained and tossed a silver looking bottle at the seventeen-year-old.

"Do you know what this is dear?" Mags asked.

"Is it a water bottle?"

Beetee shook his head.

"It was sent not even a minute after you passed out, we thought it was a water bottle at first too, only it's not." Finnick answered.

Katniss sighed and looked at it more closely, until it finally came to her.

"A spile!" She exclaimed, and examined it more closely, "you put it in a tree and get water out, almost like sap." The brunette added and walked over to the nearest tree.

"Shouldn't we carve out a hole in the tree?" Peeta asked. Before Katniss could reply, Johanna took the young woman's knife and started carving into the tree, until it made a small hole.

Using one of their water bottles, they put the spile in the tree so the water flowed into the other bottle.

"Okay Katniss, you can go first, wouldn't want anything to happen to the baby." Beetee said.

Nodding, Katniss took the water bottle and took small sips out of it.

"We should all go to bed, one of us will keep watch."

"Peeta and I will keep watch, all of you can go to bed." The brunette explained, everyone nodded and the two seventeen-year-old began their shift.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Let me know what you think! Not everything in this story is gonna be exactly the same, some of the obstacles will be the same, I probably won't have the monkey's in it, I don't want it to be exactly the same! Please review! I love reading your comments, they make me smile.**


	8. Fog & Tribute Deaths

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm spoiling you, yup, two chapters in one day! I have to get a life! Lol enjoy!**

In the early hours of the morning Katniss saw fog in the distance.

_That's strange..._She thought, peering at the fog more closely, it looked like regular fog to her, but this was the 75th Hunger Games, she knew better. Shaking everyone awake, and trying not to be vulgar towards Mags, seeing as she took forever to get up.

"Doesn't fog only come when there's precipitation?" Beetee asked, looking at wiress, who nodded her head anxiously.

Just as the fog reached them, Katniss felt a searing pain rip through her entire body.

"Move!" Finnick shouted, picking up Mags, the group went in the direction of the beach, knowing it would be a lot safer there than in the woods. Desperately, the brunette tried to get Peeta to move quicker, but seemed to be struggling due to his leg.

"Katniss, if I carry Peeta, can you carry Mags?" The older man asked. She nodded and carefully took Mags, the fog was starting to immobilize them, but they kept moving.

When Katniss looked behind her, she tripped and fell in the mud.

"Finnick? Is there anyway you can carry Mags too?"

The bronze haired boy shook his head and looked at Mags. The old woman stood on shaking legs and walked right into the fog, dying right before them. Fighting back tears that threatened to fall, the group moved on, finally making it to the beach in what seemed like hours later, and ran into the water, getting the toxic fog out of their nervous system.

"Thank God!" Johanna exclaimed.

"Tick tock." Wiress stated. Johanna moaned and the group looked at the tribute, confused.

"She's been saying that ever since I found her." The twenty-year-old moaned.

"Tick tock." Wiress said again.

"I'm gonna go look around, let me know when you figure out what she means."

"Stay where we can see you!" Katniss called.

"Okay mom!" She answered, clearly mocking the woman.

Over the next ten minutes the group fished for oysters and prepared them.

"You know, if you put enough pressure on coal, it turns to pearls." Peeta said, mimicking Effie's voice, making his fiancée laugh. It shocked her, however, when he pulled a pearl out of one of the mollusks, and gave it to her.

"Keep it, it's yours." Peeta said, closing Katniss' fingers around it, and pecked her on the lips.

"You're gonna be a great mother, you know that, right?" He added.

The other tribute said nothing, and the two remained in awkward silence for several minutes. That was until she heard Johanna screaming hysterically.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Let me know! Please review, reviews always make me happy! And, if you're ever waiting for me to update a story, you could read my other HG story titled, "Games In Heaven." don't read it if you haven't read Mockingjay though!**


	9. Jabberjays

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! I hope y'all like it, enjoy!**

The group looked up as Johanna came running towards them, soaked in a red liquid.

"What happened?" Beetee asked.

"Blood rain!"

"Did you have to scream like that? You could have given us away!" Katniss explained, raising her voice ever so slightly.

"No one heard me! I don't care if you're knocked up, I can still kill you." The twenty-year-old threatened, staring into the brunettes dull grey eyes. The younger girl said nothing, until she heard high pitched screams coming from the forest.

"Katniss!" She recognized that voice, it was Prim.

"Prim!" She called, running into the woods.

"Help me!" The thirteen-year-olds hysterical screams continued, torturing Katniss, she hated not knowing where her sister was. The woman turned around just as Finnick showed up to see a Jabberjay.

"Finnick!" Another voice shouted. This voice sounded much older and more charismatic.

"Annie!" Finnick cried. Katniss could tell he was trying hard not to shout obscenities directed towards the Capitol and President Snow.

Katniss shot the Jabberjays, one after the other.

"Let's go!"

The two ran as fast as their legs could possibly carry them, only to be thrown back by an invisible force that blocked their way to the beach, where Peeta and the others anxiously waited.

The tributes screamed and hit the force shield for over ten minutes, haunted by the screams of their loved ones. That was, until they collapsed and fell back onto the beach, tired. The seventeen-year-old was inconsolable, her mind saturated with the sounds of her sister, screaming.

"They have Prim! They have my baby sister!" The brunette cried.

"Shh...it's alright honey, they don't have her, she's safe." Peeta assured her.

"You didn't hear the screams...she's being tortured."

"Katniss, look at me! There are eight of us left, you know what happens at the final eight? They interview our families, Prim is safe." He answered. This seemed to calm his fiancée down immensly, except she was still crying.

The baker continued to sooth her until she fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Let me know! I don't beg for reviews, but they're much appreciated :)**


	10. Scare

**A/N: Hey guys! So, I decided to update again tonight...because I have no life...as always.**

Katniss awoke with close to unbearable cramps in her side and stomach. The seventeen-year-old had never been in this much pain before, it was almost like a thousand knives stabbing into her body. Her hair was unkempt, so, cautiously and ignoring the protests of pain, she undid her braid, and re did it again.

Sighing, she got up and joined the others, far away from the monsterous woods.

"Tick tock." Wiress stated for what seemed like the umpteenth time. Katniss sat, deep in thought, and then stood up.

_It all makes sense now! _She thought, if she wasn't still doliferous after what happened the day before, she'd be ten times more excited.

"It's a clock!" She shouted, waking up the whole group.

"What's a clock?" Beetee asked, drowsily.

"Tick tock. The arena's a clock! Doesn't it all makes sense?"

The rest of the group sat, confused at first, then grew excited as well. Peeta got up and grabbed a stick, drawing what they assumed was the rest of the deadly arena.

"10 o' clock is the fog, 10:30 is the Jabberjays, 11o' clock is the Monkeys, 11:30 is the blood rain, and 12 o' clock is the tidal wave." He explained, everyone nodded, except for Katniss who felt like she was going to throw up. This aggrieved pain wouldn't leave her and she was getting sick of it!

"Are you okay?" Finnick asked.

The District twelve tribute shook her head, dizzy.

"Maybe you should lie down," Wiress said, this was the first time that she had spoken since the games began, and this shocked everyone.

"No, i'm sure i'll be fine."

Just as the young woman had said that, she reached for her knife, only to remember that Johanna had taken it when they got water out of the tree.

She pulled her hand away, and saw a red sticky liquid covering her hand.

Blood.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Let me know! Here's a list of the vocab words I have used and i'll tell y'all what they mean!**

**Vulgar: Bad language basically.**

**Obscenities: A phrase that can be considered rude or offensive.**

**Unkempt: Messy;Disheveled in appearance**

**Doliferous: Bearing grief or pain.**

**Aggrieved: Another word for unbearable.**


	11. Announcement

**A/N: Hiya! So, here's chapter...11? I think...oh well! Enjoy!**

Katniss nearly screamed at the sight, blood was seeping through her clothes and had started to run down her leg.

"It's going to be alright Katniss, just lie down." Peeta told her. The whole group knew that bleeding during pregnancy would most likely cause a miscarriage. She needed medicine. She needed it now.

Reaching into the backpack, Finnick pulled out a towel and handed it to the baker, in hopes to try and stop the bleeding. Peeta put it between her legs, knowing that if she stayed completely still, the less blood she would lose.

"I'm scared." The brunette stated, her voice growing hoarse. The other tributes looked at her, her dull grey eyes were wide with terror.

All the group could do was wait.

Within the next hour, it had seemed the bleeding and Katniss' condition had gotten a lot worse, the blood had begun to seep through the towel.

"Attention tributes, attention." The voice of Claudius Templesmith announced, "each one of you needs something desperately, so, at dawn, there will be a feast. This will be the only announcement." He added.

"The medicine." Johanna stated.

"Well, who's going to go?" Peeta asked.

"No one"

"What?"

"We can't afford to lose someone else, we need to stick together." Finnick explained.

"But what about the baby? If the baby dies, Katniss dies too! We can't let that happen." Peeta said, raising his voice.

"We'll just have to wait it out and see what happens, we need to stick together, Haymitch's orders."

The group nodded reluctantly, except for Katniss who was starting to slip away, the group settled down for the night, silently praying that Katniss wouldn't get worse.

"Peeta?" His fiancée asked.

"What?" The baker asked, worried.

"Stay with me."

"Always."

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Let me know!**


	12. The Feast

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter 12, I hope y'all like it! Also, to get my emotions about the shooting out, I wrote a poem, if you want to read it, it's on my profile :)**

The small group awoke in the early hours of the morning, there had been no cannons that had gone off, so they didn't know what woke them.

_Somethings not right..._Katniss thought and looked around, she could feel her self fading, but would stay strong for the others...she could only hope she wouldn't miscarry. Her fiancée was no where to be seen.

Peeta was gone.

Meanwhile, Peeta is walking through the woods, it was almost dawn and the feast would be starting any minute.

_Don't worry Katniss, i'll get you the medicine. _The baker thought.

He was sweating like crazy, un like the last games, he felt more relaxed, mainly because he isn't injured, but Katniss is, and all he cared about was protecting her.

"There it is!" He said to no one in particular, coming to the edge of the forest. In the middle of the cornucopia, was a table, and on it were seven bags, ranging from small to large sizes. On them, were the numbers: 1,2,3,4,7, and 12.

_I might as well get the other bags too._

Seeing no one around, Peeta took his opportunity and left the safety of the woods, heading straight for the table. The baker was less than five feet away when a spear came whizzing past him, quickly grabbing his bag, he started to make a break for it, but was too late. Brutus had him in a head lock.

"Where's your girlfriend? Hiding like the coward she is?" Brutus snarled.

Peeta struggled and struggled, but the career tribute was much stronger than he was.

"Well, i'm gonna kill you, and then we're gonna track her down and that brat growing in her womb, and you can't do anything about it." The career explained.

"Don't...touch her." Peeta threatened, and head butted the other tribute. The older man fell backwards, nearly knocked out. Only he wasn't, he was just stunned.

Taking his opportunity, Peeta grabbed his allies bags and ran, not stopping until he was well out of the view of the cornucopia.

"Where is he?" Beetee asked, it was nearing 9:30 AM and the fog would start soon. The man looked at Katniss, who was fading fast.

"Wait...the feast!" Johanna exclaimed.

"Should we go looking for him?" Finnick asked, just as he picked up his trident, the seventeen-year-old emerged out of the forest, seemingly out of breath. Sighing in relief, everyone took their bags and looked at him expectantly.

"How is she?"

"She's fading fast, it's good that you went to the feast, if you hadn't, we wouldn't be able to save her or the baby." Johanna explained.

Peeta nodded and opened his district bag, adrenaline pumping through his body. Pulling out a clear tube and a clear liquid, he put the liquid into the tub, and with that, he shoved the tube down his fiancée's throat.

The group watched as Katniss slowly opened her dull grey eyes...

**A/N: Let me know what y'all think! **


	13. The Plan

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter!**

The group watched her anxiously as she looked around the beach, Katniss gagged and nearly threw up several times before she regained her composure.

"What's wrong with you?" Finnick asked.

"What was that horrible tasting drink?" Katniss asked, coughing. The woman felt around her legs and saw the bleeding had stopped significantly, she could only hope the baby was alright.

Katniss looked around and her eyes landed on wiress, who pointed at her clothes, and then to the water.

"What? Use your words wiress! You can talk." The brunette snapped, she had no patience for any of these games.

"I think she's asking to wash your clothes..." Johanna translated, trailing off.

"No, i'm fine, Wiress."

"Come on Katniss! Do you want to be sitting and covered in blood for the rest of the games?" Peeta asked.

Katniss sighed and took the suit off, handing it to the older woman with care. The seventeen-year-old felt utterly exposed.

"Want her to wash your underwear too?" The District seven girl asked, half joking half serious, but mostly serious.

"No! Not when my family and the whole of Panem is watching!" She exclaimed.

"It's called a sleeping bag."

Ten minutes later, Katniss sat on the sand, glaring, she was in nothing but her bra and a sleeping bag tied around her waist.

"I hate you Johanna." Katniss stated bitterly.

"You'll get over it!" The rest of the group practically shouted, simultaneously, leaving Katniss to pout more.

"I have a plan! Where do the careers camp out?" Beetee asked, approaching the group.

"The cornucopia, they always have." Finnick answered.

"We need to get to the cornucopia and find out what their weaknesses are, so we know when to strike and where." The District three male explained.

The group sat, awestruck, until Peeta finally broke the silence.

"Well, when Katniss' clothes are washed, we'll get going, before the fog starts."

**A/N: Let me know what you think! And, as I said in the last 12 or so chapters, reviews and NICE criticism advice are always appreciated :)**


	14. Ambush

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I haven't really been feeling well for the last several days, but i'm somewhat better now!**

Once Katniss had gotten dressed, the small group made their way to the cornucopia, staying as quiet as they possibly could..

"Hopefully, the careers aren't on guard like this year." Katniss said.

Peeta nodded.

"I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." He told his fiancée, giving her a small kiss on the cheek.

_I don't think that's possible..._The seventeen-year-old thought, but didn't voice her opinions out loud, she didn't want anyone knowing her thoughts and concerns.

"Tick tock."

"Yes Wiress, tick tock, the arena's a clock, we heard you the first time!" Johanna exclaimed, she was getting annoyed, and wanted out of these games.

"Johanna? What did president Snow do to you after you won the games?" The baker asked.

"Nothing, i'm not like you...there's no one left I love." She answered

The journey was silent the rest of the way, up until they reached the edge of the cornucopia, that is.

"Okay guys, if you were a career, where would you hide?" Finnick asked, looking at everyone, and then landed on Katniss.

"The other side of the cornucopia, that's where they hid last year."

Everyone nodded and quietly made their way over to the other side, only to find it abandoned.

After quite awhile of searching, Katniss had noticed Wiress had stopped going, "tick tock", and this concerned her.

"Where's Wiress?" Beetee asked.

Katniss shrugged and turned around, to find Gloss holding a lifeless Wiress, who's throat had been slit...

**A/N: Let me know what you think! Please review, they make me really happy :)**


	15. Gloss & Cashmere

**A/N: hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, i've been working on my Chronicles of Narnia fanfiction...and to be honest, I forgot about this one. Enjoy!**

The small group turned around and saw Gloss and Cashmere, who let Wiress's dead body slide into the water. Katniss grabbed an arrow and strung it into her bow, aiming it at Gloss, her heart beating a hundred miles an hour.

"Katniss! Let's go!" Peeta shouted, making Gloss turn towards him, momentarily distracted by the younger tribute.

The brunette let the arrow fly and watched as Gloss fell dead, the arrow buried deep in his back.

"Gloss!" Cashmere shouted, and grabbed her knife, aiming it directly at the District twelve girl, who fell back, falling into the freezing cold water, the current dragging her body far below the surface.

_This is it, i'm going to die this way. _She thought.

The seventeen-year-old was hardly aware of a figure following her struggling body, grabbing her around the waist, bringing her towards the surface.

_Probably just saving me so they can kill me..._

The young woman was hardly conscious when her head broke the surface, and it was none other than Finnick, who dragged her out of the below freezing water, making Katniss spit the water out that wasn't already in her lungs, making it hard for her to breathe.

"Are you okay?" Johanna asked.

"What the hell kind of question is that? Of course i'm not okay, I almost drowned!"

"Jeez, it was just a question."

"We should get out of here so the hover craft can come get the bodies." Beetee cut in.

Everyone nodded and helped Katniss off the ground, supporting the young woman's weight, seeing as she was too weak and having a coughing fit to support her own body weight.

"I've got an idea...the lightning...lightning is attracted to water, right?" Beetee asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Well, if I use my wire and draw it into the ocean, attaching one end to one of Katniss' arrows...Enobaria and Brutus will be electrocuted. See where i'm going with this?"

"Yeah...they do hide somewhere around the beach...when do you want to do it?" Finnick asked.

"When the lightning starts."

"Peeta, can I talk to you? Alone?" The young woman asked.

Peeta nodded and followed his fiancée back towards the beach.

"I want to call off the alliance."

**A/N: Let me know what y'all think! Please review, they're much appreciated :)**


	16. Angry

**A/N: Um...so, I own nothing, and...yeah. Enjoy!**

Peeta thought for several minutes about what Katniss had said, before he came to a decision.

"Fine, after Beetee's plan goes through, we'll leave."

Katniss sighed and reluctantly nodded and went to sit alone on the beach, leaving Peeta all alone, with Johanna and Beetee, unaware that Finnick had slipped away to pay a visit to his fiancée.

The brunette sat presumably alone on the beach, watching Beetee go over the plan once more with the others, but she couldn't help but notice that Finnick wasn't there. But, she was most concerned about Johanna.

The young woman still didn't trust Johanna, especially after she stripped naked in front of her and Peeta and threatened her life the day before, she had a right not to trust her.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked from behind, making the woman jump.

Finnick.

"Yeah, i'm fine, what about you?" Katniss asked.

Finnick sighed, "fine, I miss Annie."

"Yeah, I miss Prim, and even my mother...I have a feeling i'm never gonna see them again."

Finnick said nothing, only sat in silence as he pulled out a necklace, handing it to her.

"Peeta had a feeling you were mad at him, so he gave me his locket to give to you." The twenty-four-year-old explained.

Katniss was taken a back.

"Why would he think I was mad at him?"

"You're planning on ending the alliance, aren't you?"

Moments later, Peeta nearly jumped out of his skin when a very angry looking Katniss called for him.

"Peeta!"

The baker sighed and started to get up, only for Katniss to grab him roughly by his arm and pull him farther down the beach, making sure the others wouldn't be able to hear.

"Why the hell did you tell Finnick we were going to end the alliance!?" She exclaimed.

She was beyond angry.

"Kat, stay calm_" Peeta began, only for her to cut him off.

"Calm? Don't you DARE tell me to stay calm Peeta Mellark! You not only put our lives in danger, but our child's!" The brunette shouted.

Her grey eyes were infuriated.

Before Peeta could reply to her rant and yelling, Katniss slapped him across the face and walked away, still fuming, and went back to join the others.

Peeta was left alone.

**A/N: Let me know what you think! Please review, I love reading them :)**


	17. The Plan Goes Into Action

**A/N: Hey guys! I just wanted to tell y'all i'm sorry for taking so long to update, I started the other night but we lost power so I lost the chapter I had already written...fuck life, I was too lazy to re type it. Enjoy.**

Katniss walked with the others to the lightning area, she had calmed down some what, but was still pretty pissed at him.

"Why's she all pissy? Hormones?" Johanna asked.

Peeta shook his head.

"Well...it's a long story...I'll tell you later." The baker explained.

"She'll calm down, she's a girl, they're always like that." Finnick explained, watching as Peeta tried to keep up with his angry fiancée.

"Katniss, can we talk?"

"No" she said, and kept walking.

Peeta sighed, "look, i'm sorry okay, Finnick probably over heard us talking, so I had no choice but to tell him!"

Now it was Katniss' turn to sigh.

"I'm sorry Peeta, I should have let you explain, it's been too stressful, I want to go home...with you."

_But that will never happen. _

Before Peeta could reply, they arrived at the lightning tree.

"Okay, so the plan is, we take one of Katniss' arrows and tie my wire around it, and just as the lightning hits the forcefield, we shoot the arrow, and, hopefully, Enobaria and Brutus will get electrocuted." Beetee explained.

"Continue" Finnick said.

"Katniss, Johanna, will you roll the coil down to the beach and into the water?" Beetee asked.

"What? No! I'm going with Katniss!" Peeta exclaimed.

"Peeta, you can't, you're gonna have trouble with your leg." Johanna explained.

Everyone nodded in agreement, making Peeta stay reluctantly behind.

Johanna and Katniss walked down the hill with the wire, as anxiously and fast as possible.

"So, what are you naming the baby?" The twenty-year-old asked, in attempt to make small talk.

"Peeta and I haven't talked about it yet, I was thinking for a girl, Willow, and i'm not sure about a boy, if we get out. We'll talk about it...it's mainly my decision though, seeing as both of us probably aren't gonna make it out." The brunette explained, locking her grey eyes on Johanna's brown ones, suspicious.

_If only she knew..._The older woman thought, as they continued to walk with the wire.

With only ten minutes to spare until the lightning was supposed to strike, the two young women walked through the woods as quickly as possible, when a knife came whizzing past them, barely missing Katniss' head.

Thinking fast, Johanna knocked Katniss to the ground, shoving the knife into her forearm.

_She's gonna kill me, I knew I couldn't trust her. _She thought.

Johanna got off of her and ran into the woods, not even looking back.

"Let's leave her, she'll be dead in minutes." Brutus said, and left with Enobaria.

Katniss fought to keep conscious.

**A/N: Let me know what y'all think! Please review, I love reading them :)**


	18. The Forcefield

**A/N: Hiya guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've been at a friends while my parents were in Florida. What did we do? Had a _Fast and Furious _marathon. I regret nothing.**

Katniss ignored the throbbing pain in her left temple and her arm, and got up, using a tree for support and made her slow, painful way, to the lightning tree.

When she got there, Beetee and Peeta were no where to be found.

"Peeta!" She shouted, the world spinning all around her.

No answer.

"Beetee? Peeta? Finnick?"

The seventeen-year-old was getting desperate at this point, and fell to the ground, promptly throwing up.

"Katniss!" A voice called in the distance.

Peeta.

But, she soon became panicked when the sound of pounding feet came toward her.

Katniss grabbed the arrow with the wire tied around it, and her bow, and proceeded to climb the tree.

"It's almost time for the lightning." She said to her self.

Below, Brutus and Enobaria were talking, oblivious to her appearance.

"Where is she? I heard her talking...or shouting, a moment ago, she's still alive! I don't care if she's pregnant, i'll still kill her." Brutus explained.

Enobaria shrugged.

"She's probably still down where we left her."

Katniss looked up at the forcefield.

Now was her chance.

The brunette put the arrow in the bow, and aimed it at the forcefield, and let the arrow fly.

It all went by in a blur, the only thing Katniss was conscious of was Brutus and Enobaria running towards the beach, as she fell out of the tree.

Everything went black.

**A/N: Let me know what y'all think! Please review, I love reading them :)**


	19. The Hovercraft

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated, I was going to last night, but then this thing called laziness kicked in. Anyway, enjoy!**

Katniss awoke in an almost completely dark room. She wasn't in the arena, she knew that for sure. The brunette was pissed beyond recognition at this point, she wanted to kill everyone, especially Finnick and Johanna for betraying her.

Quickly, she got up and grabbed a syringe off one of the counters, a dark look in her eyes. Katniss would kill Finnick and Johanna, grab Peeta and go.

"But Haymitch_"

Finnick.

The seventeen-year-old walked down to the door at the end of the hallway, cautiously opened it, and saw Haymitch, Finnick and Effie sitting at the table.

"So, it's you and a syringe against the Capitol? This is why we don't let you make the plans." Haymitch said.

"Where's Peeta?"

"We'll talk about him later."

"Is he...dead?"

"Pretty damn close."

Wrong answer.

If looks could kill, Haymitch would be dead a thousand times over. The only thing that stopped him from lunging at him was the fact that Finnick and Effie were holding her back.

"You promised you would help me protect him!" She shouted, struggling against Finnick's grip.

"I promised i'd protect you, sweet heart, to him, you're the most important thing in the world."

Katniss briefly stopped struggling and relaxed.

"Katniss, remember your condition." Finnick whispers in her ear.

"You and Johanna almost killed me!"

"It was our plan all along."

"How so?"

"You're the Mockingjay. The face of the rebellion."

"The what?" Katniss asked, no longer intending to kill.

"The Districts are rebelling, it all began the day you pulled out the berries." A voice said from the door way.

Gale.

"Gale? Are Mother and Prim okay?" She asked, and started to walk towards him, only to remember she was being held back.

"Let go of me Finnick."

Finnick obeyed and let her go.

Katniss walked toward Gale.

"Your Mom and Prim are fine, but_"

"But what?"

Gale sighed.

"Katniss, there's no District Twelve."

**A/N: Let me know what y'all think! I'm gonna take a poll.**

**Do you want Peeta and Johanna to be hijacked by the Capitol?**

**Do you want them to have been rescued in the arena as well?**

**Let me know!**


	20. Explanations

**A/N: Hey guys! So, here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

Katniss took a deep breath and sat down in the nearest chair, she looked like she was about to pass out and no one knew what to do, if they should get one of the doctors, or if they should leave her be.

"What? How did this happen?" She asked.

"Shortly after you were pulled out of the arena, District Twelve was bombed, I got our families out, but Peeta's didn't make it...neither did Madge and her father." Gale explained.

Katniss got up and hugged her friend, letting the tears that she had been holding up for the last several days flow freely down her olive face.

"What happened next?"

"We all fled to District Thirteen."

"But there is no District Thirteen." The brunette said, looking around the room, confused.

"They've been living underground since the Dark Days, they promised not to interfere or rebel again as long as the Capitol left them alone." Haymitch answered.

"Where's Johanna?"

Finnick sighed.

"The Capitol took her, we're assuming to torture information out of her."

Katniss once again sat down, feeling sick to her stomach...she needed to ask the one other question that was burning at the back of her mind since she first woke up.

"Where's Peeta?"

**A/N: Let me know what y'all think! Please review, I love reading them :)**


	21. Reunited

**A/N: Here's chapter 21! Enjoy!**

Haymitch sighed and grabbed Katniss by the arm and lead her to another room further down the hall, hoping to find Peeta awake at least, since the last time he checked, the boy was knocked out cold.

Haymitch obviously wasn't looking forward to showing Katniss the state her fiancé was in.

Cautiously, he opened the door to see Peeta awake and alert, happy to see the love of his life staring into his blue eyes. But Katniss was none too happy at the injuries he had received in the arena, shortly before they were rescued.

The bakers hair was disheveled and he looked as though a black eye was beginning to form, most likely from a fight with another tribute, with scratches and burns on his face and arms.

"Peeta! Thank God you're alive, I was so worried!" The brunette exclaimed, hugging him.

"Katniss. Can't. Breathe." He choked painfully, causing the woman to back off, ashamed.

"Sorry, I was worried, I take it you know about the rebellion and our significance?"

Peeta nodded.

"Yeah, Finnick left a note on that table over there." He answered, gesturing to the other side of the room, where stood a table, and a piece of paper that was placed on top of it hours earlier.

"Where are we going to go? Where's my family?"

Katniss sighed. She really didn't feel like telling him all of this, not while he was hurt and lying in a hospital bed.

"Peeta, you need to be quiet and stay calm, what I am about to tell you will be hard to hear...we're going to District Thirteen, District Twelve was bombed...your family didn't make it." She explained, letting a stray tear fall down her cheeks. Even though she didn't like his family, she never wanted them dead, she just wanted respect from his mother.

"We're sorry kid." Haymitch added, placing a comforting hand on the boys shoulder.

It seemed like hours before Peeta finally spoke, and when he did, sorrow filled his tone, obviously trying to fight back tears.

"Can I just be alone?"

The seventeen-year-old nodded and got up, summoning for the rest of the group to leave too, not asking any questions.

The District Twelve girl lay down on her bed, where she finally closed her eyes and cried her self to sleep.

_I just want everything to be alright..._

**A/N: Let me know what y'all think! Please review, I love reading them :)**


	22. Home

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated, I've just been a little down the last few days...let's put it this way...I almost made my mom bring me to the hospital on suicide watch...any way, enjoy!**

Katniss found Peeta sitting at the desk in his room, seemingly drawing, she hadn't seen him since she had to tell him that his parents were killed in the bombing early yesterday morning.

"Hey, how are you?" She asked.

"I'm fine, still a little shocked, but fine. How's the baby?"

"The babies fine, hopefully the rest of the pregnancy goes without incident." Katniss explained, looking into Peeta's light blue eyes.

Peeta nodded.

"When are we going to be in Thirteen?"

"Any time now, we should arrive in no more than ten minutes."

"I'm sorry for shutting you out, Katniss." The baker said, looking up at his fiancée, and brushing a strand of her dark hair out of Katniss' eyes.

"It's alright, I would have done the same thing, don't worry about it."

"Of course you would."

Katniss pretended that she didn't hear the comment, and continued to look over at what he was drawing, it was a picture of Katniss and him on the train during the victory tour, sitting on the couch, cuddling, presumably, back when they thought they would never have to go back into the games, where they were finally safe, and able to pretend like nothing had ever happened...and then President Snow announced all the victors had to go back.

"That's a nice drawing."

"Thanks, I was thinking about putting it where the baby's going to sleep when she or he is born, what do you think?"

"I think the baby would like that, and so would their mother." A voice said from the door way.

Gale.

"Gale's right, I would like that." The brunette added, giving Gale the, 'don't you dare say anything stupid.' look.

"Is there a reason you're here, Gale?" Peeta asked, brushing his blonde hair out of his eyes.

"We're here."

When the small group consisting of, Gale, Katniss, Peeta, Haymitch, Finnick, and Effie arrived at the underground District, Katniss immediately started searching for her Mother and Prim, she hadn't seen or heard from them since that morning of the reaping, when she and Peeta weren't even allowed to say goodbye.

"Katniss!" A voice shouted.

The young woman turned abruptly and saw her blonde headed little sister running as fast as she could towards her.

"Hey, little duck, how have you been?" She asked, embracing the thirteen-year-old.

"Good, I thought I would never see you again, Mom was even more worried." Prim explained.

As if on cue, their fair haired mother came and hugged her eldest daughter, as Peeta watched.

"Peeta should get a hug too!" Prim exclaimed excitedly.

The brunette watched as Prim hugged the young man, taking in the scene.

"Did you tell him about his family?" Ms. Everdeen asked.

"Of course I did Mom, why wouldn't I?" Katniss asked, looking all around, examining her new home.

"Oh, Katniss? There's someone who wants to see you at your apartment."

The young woman nodded and grabbed Peeta gently by the hand, following her mother and sister to the apartment that she and Peeta would share, seeing as they were getting married anyway and were already having a baby together.

Cautiously, they walked into the small room, and what Katniss saw almost made her pass out from shock.

"Hey, Girl On Fire."

**A/N: Let me know what y'all think! Please review, I love reading them, predictions are always welcome.**


	23. Cinna

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter 23, I hope y'all like it! Enjoy!**

Katniss sat down on the nearby bed, just about ready to pass out from shock.

"Cinna." She choked, looking into the older mans, warm, brown eyes.

"Hey Katniss, how are you doing?" The man asked, gingerly stroking her tear stained cheek.

"How are you alive?" She asked, looking up at him, her seam gray eyes wide with awe.

"They kept me imprisoned during the whole games, interrogating me, I was only able to escape when the prison came under attack, and I was freed." Cinna explained, hugging her gently.

"I thought you were dead, Cinna." Katniss cried.

"It's alright, i'm here now, you were the only reason I survived that hell, I was worried about you going into those games, especially in your condition." He answered.

"Katniss nodded.

"So, tell me all about it."

Over the next several hours, Katniss proceeded to tell her stylist about everything she and Peeta had gone through, from the time they first entered the games, to Katniss' near miscarriage, all the way to the day they were rescued, and were now in the process of trying to get Johanna back from the Capitol.

"Well, you've been through a lot. I'm proud of you, Girl On Fire."

Before the brunette could respond, Peeta came back into the room, making his way over to Katniss, giving her a gentle kiss on the check and putting his hands gently on her shoulders.

"It's time for dinner." The baker said.

Cinna nodded and got up, leaving Katniss to get changed, but not before he stopped at the door and turned around, facing Katniss once more.

"Remember, Girl On Fire, i'm still betting on you."

**A/N: Let me know what y'all think! Please review, I love reading them :)**


	24. Epilogue

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is the last chapter of this story, I may or may not make a sequel, it depends on what you want. Enjoy!**

Katniss sat with the others in the dining hall, she and Peeta sat with Annie and Finnick, it was obvious the two of them were in love, you had to be blind not to see it. It reminded Katniss of the love her parents had for each other before that fateful day where her father died, causing her mother to go into a deep depression.

That day, Katniss was in the courtyard at the school when the alarm sounded, she had promised Prim that she would get her if she had ever heard the alarm, being naïve, Katniss doubted she would ever have to do that. The then eleven-year-old had run as fast as she could, anxious to get to her little sister, and found a seven-year-old Prim sitting patiently. Katniss grabbed Prim gently by the hand, and they half walked, half ran to meet up with their mother at the mines.

One by one, Katniss had watched as other miners were unharmed, and reunited with their families, but, when their father didn't come out, the small family knew he wasn't coming back.

The brunette snapped out of it when someone tapped her gently on the shoulder. Turning around, she saw a woman in her late forties, early fifties, with greying dark hair.

"Katniss Everdeen? I'm Alma Coin, the president of this District." The woman said, shaking the younger girls hand.

Katniss nodded in acknowledgement.

"It's a...pleasure...to meet you, is there a reason you want to speak with me?"

President Coin took the seat next to her and Peeta.

"Haymitch has told me a lot about you and Peeta. I am president here, so there are a few ground rules."

Katniss sighed.

_Great, she's gonna treat us like five-year-olds. _She thought, but thought against voicing her opinions, and decided to let the woman speak. However, she noticed Alma's eyes had locked onto her medical bracelet, which read, "MENTALLY UNSTABLE"

Coin sighed.

"You two are expected to be everywhere on time, unless there's a valid excuse. There will be no going outside to hunt, you are to stay inside at all times. And you MUST tell someone where you are going, we don't need our MockingJay disappearing on us, is that clear?"

"I'll agree to your demands on one condition."

Coin nodded.

"Go ahead" She answered, eyeing the seventeen-year-old suspiciously.

"I want to visit District Twelve."

**A/N: Well, that's the end of this story. Do y'all want me to do a sequel? There's a 99.9% chance I will do a sequel. So, in the meantime, you can read my other Hunger Games stories. I have one about Clove's POV of the games, I have one about Prim and Rue's deaths...I have a lot of them...those will keep you busy until I think of a sequel. Please review, I love reading them!**


End file.
